


That Little Prick's Going to Hell

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Charlie Got Molested, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: "Show me where you've been feeling tight, son."





	That Little Prick's Going to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how it turned into spanking but it did  
> If Murray had fucked cute twink Mac lmao

"What are you doing?"

"What... do you want me to do?"

Mac bit his lip, hands resting on Coach Murray's thigh, puppy dog eyes staring up at him. 

Jesus Christ, Murray wasn't a molester but he'd be an idiot if he turned an opportunity like this down. Mac looked like the poster child for the term 'twink,' wearing tight booty shorts, a slutty shamrock tattooed onto his thigh, hair soft and fluffy, eyes drooping, wide, pouting and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Show me where you've been feeling tight, son." 

Mac's eyes widened a little more but he nodded, lifting his hands from his Coach's thigh and shifting over on the couch, spreading his legs and placing his hand on the top of his own inner thigh. "Right here." 

Murray reached over, carefully pushing Mac's hands away and replacing them with one of his own. He softly massaged the muscles there, taking note of how they were rather thick, leading up to his round, soft ass, his tiny, tight shorts leaving little to the imagination. 

"It doesn't feel very tense." Murray murmured, massaging his fingers into Mac's thigh, working his way up. 

"Maybe it's- maybe it's up a little more. I could take off my shorts?" 

"That could help. Now, son, if you lie over my lap, we can check for tightness in your back and thighs."

Mac nodded slowly and stood up, wiggling his way out of the shorts, awkwardly climbing over Murray's lap in just his shirt and boxers. He spread out, chest and crotch resting on his lap, knees and calves resting on the couch. The coach's hands moved down to settle on the backs of Mac's thighs, massaging them gently, fingers pressing into his skin. Mac was breathing slowly, eyes half lidded, looking down at the couch as Murray's hands got closer and closer to his ass. 

"I feel some tension here." Murray said, hand resting on the left side of Mac's ass. "Does that seem about right?"

Mac nodded a tiny bit. "Yeah. Yeah, it's a little tense." Mac wasn't gay, no- he was the straightest guy in Philly- he just couldn't understand how the man could be attracted to Charlie and not him. He just needed to prove to himself that he was good enough. If that meant goading another man into molesting him, so be it. 

The weight on his ass suddenly lifted and then there was a loud smack and a sharp pain, Murray's hand smacking down against his ass. Mac yelped and jerked a little bit, pressing his thighs together. 

"Sometimes, it helps to add rapid pressure and make the muscles a bit more tender." Murray explained, a fact that sounded more relevant to cooking and less relevant to working out. He smacked Mac's ass again, smirking at the sound it made and the way his ass jiggled from the harsh contact. 

Mac's cheeks flushed and he actually felt embarrassed. Coming to see Coach? No problem. Wearing booty shorts for him? No big deal. Showing off his ass? Normal. Touching Coach's thigh? Didn't phase him. 

Getting spanked?

Humiliating. 

Mac squirmed a tiny bit, whining out loud, his cock twitching in his pants as Murray spanked him again, three times in quick succession. 

"I don't fuck kids, Mac. I do not touch kids in any sort of way. Slutty twinks who wave their ass in my face, however-" He gave Mac's ass a squeeze- "I have no problem touching." 

Mac cried out when Murray spanked him again, much harder this time, the older man tugging down his boxers so that Mac's cock was stiff and pressed between his own stomach and Murray's clothed thigh. 

"Sir-"

"Quiet." Murray smacked his ass harder, the sound louder now that it was bare skin-on-skin contact, Mac's ass reddening with each hit. "You came in here acting all concerned, wearing those stupid- booty- shorts-" He punctuated each word with a smack- "Wagging your round little ass in my face, practically begging to be fucked." 

Mac's cock was leaking at that point, precome soaking into Murray's ugly blue pants. His whole ass was stinging and red, tears threatening to drip from the corners of his eyes. He tensed up in anticipation of another hit, but instead felt Murray's hands rest on either side of his ass, spreading him open. 

"Nice and pink," Murray hummed softly, nodding his head, moving a finger to trace over Mac's hole. "Nice round ass and a tight pink hole. Good boy." 

Mac whined, squirming a little, grinding his cock against the older man's thigh. Murray moved one of his hands, three of his fingers pressing to Mac's lips. Mac stared at them for a moment in confusion before taking them into his mouth and sucking, face flushed a bright, burning red to match his aching ass. He kept sucking, letting out tiny whimpers around the three fingers until they were pulled out of his mouth and moved back down to tease over his hole, one of them slowly pushing in. 

"Coach-" Mac whined, squirming as he worked it in to the first knuckle and then the second, curving it a little and twisting it to loosen him up. 

"You're very tight here, son, we need to work out that tension." Mac could feel Murray's bulge swelling against his chest through three layers of fabric. Murray worked in a second finger, making Mac whine again. He didn't want to admit it, but the slight burn accompanying the feeling of the finger's pushing and stretching him open felt good. Really good. 

"I- I'm trying to loosen up." Mac mumbled. "You can fit another." 

Murray chuckled lowly, third finger slowly pressing in along with the other two, taking his time getting it in to the second knuckle. "Does that hurt?"

"A little bit. I'm okay." Mac promised, legs spreading to expose himself more. 

"You're so tight here, Mac, you really need to stretch more." The older man scolded, curving his three fingers up, brushing them against Mac's prostate and causing him to moan aloud. "We may have to use more than just my fingers to help you here." 

"Yes, coach. Yes sir." Mac nodded quickly, letting Murray manhandle him so that he was sitting upright on his lap, both of them struggling for a few moments as Murray pulled down his own pants and boxers, his thick cock hard and exposed. Mac's eyes widened and he looked up at him then back down to his cock, biting his lip. 

"It's okay, son, take it slow. Sink down onto it, make sure to feel the stretch."

Mac nodded and slowly moved so that the head of Murray's cock was pressing into his hole- no condom, no lube, just the saliva left over from being fingered. 

He wasn't gay, of course. This wasn't gay at all. He just had to prove that he was appealing enough to be molested. The only reason it felt good was because he was satisfied that coach was attracted to him. It soothed his damaged ego. It was absolutely not homosexual. Not at all. 

He moaned as he sunk down onto the older man's cock. He could feel himself stretching to accommodate his girth, it hurt a bit, but he just bit his lip and kept shifting until Murray's cock was all the way in and his ass was resting on Murray's thighs. He kept rocking his hips, grinding down on it as he adjusted, gasping softly when the head brushed against his prostate. 

"Start moving, son. Gotta get the full stretch, finish up the workout."

Mac nodded, soft hair flopping into his face, gazed fixed downward, eyes half-lidded and glazed over. His lips were parted, lower lip indented slightly from where he'd bitten down on it. Coach Murray's hands found his waist and settled there as he jerked his hips and lifted Mac up a little, causing the younger man to yelp as his cock dragged out a little bit then pushed back in. It felt good, too good, and Mac found himself leaning forward to rest his forehead against the older man's shoulder, letting himself be manhandled, lifted up and down as Murray's hips jerked and forced his cock further in then out of him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Mac found himself whimpering with each thrust, bouncing on Coach's lap from the force of each thrust, thick cock driving impossibly deeper inside him and hitting his prostate when he slumped forward against the older man and just moaned, letting him take control. 

Murray grunted, holding Mac up a little so he could keep fucking up into him. Mac was so tight, slumped against him, whimpering and moaning softly, body jerking and tensing each time the older man's cock hit his prostate, his cock leaking and pressed up against Murray's stomach. 

"R-right there-" Mac stammered, cutting off into a loud moan as Murray hit his prostate with a particularly hard thrust. "I'm gonna- fuck- I'm gonna-"

Murray kept fucking him, if anything going faster as Mac clenching harder around him, thighs trembling and letting out moans that sounded close to sobs as he came, his come smearing down his and Murray's stomachs, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Mac's ass felt even better as he came, enveloping Murray's cock in tight, clenching, trembling heat, and it wasn't too long after that he was coming, too. 

Mac was just coming down from his orgasm when he realized Murray was coming in him, inside him, and he sat up quickly, squirming a bit and then pulling off of his cock, standing up on shaky legs. 

"Uh- um-" Mac stammered, fumbling to pull his boxers and shorts back on. He could feel the come dribbling out of his ass, and the 'gay religious panic guilt' bullshit was starting to hit him like a freight train in his post orgasmic vulnerability. 

Murray just nodded, looking lazily around the room. "Alright, kid. Outta my house before I kick you out. I don't need more damn lawsuits on my hands."

"I- don't tell anyone about this. I'm not gay!"

"Sure, kid." Murray scoffed, laughing to himself as Mac hurried to get out of the house, slamming the door behind him. "Kid's goin' to hell."


End file.
